Secretos que Destruyen
by BellitaVentura99
Summary: Esme y Carlisle creían tener la mejor vida que un matrimonio pudiera desear, tres hijos y toda una vida juntos, sin embargo había un secreto que Carlisle guardaba y que pronto seria descubierto provocando no solo la muerte de Carlisle sino una catástrofe en la vida de la familia Cullen, que marcaria el inicio de un nuevo amor y la llegada de una nueva integrante a la familia.


**SECRETOS QUE DESTRUYEN**

**Chapter 1: *La mejor de las familias***

(Se encuentran Esme y Carlisle sentados en la sala de su casa)

Esme: ¿Qué opinas de la relación de Rosalie y Emmett?

Carlisle: Me parece que es una relación solida, sin embargo noto que Rosalie no esta conforme con respecto al trabajo que Emmett desempeña.

Esme: ¿Te refieres a que toque la guitarra en una banda?

Carlisle: Exacto

Esme: Pero eso no es malo, no veo porque a Rosalie habría de molestarle

Carlisle: Rosalie es nuestra hija, la conocemos a la perfección, sabemos que es una persona ambiciosa y que siempre ha tenido altas expectativas con respecto a su pareja.

Esme: Tal vez tengas razón, pero veo que Rosalie esta enamorada de Emmett y cuando existe el amor se supera cualquier obstáculo.

(Entra Jasper a la sala y se sienta frente a su padre)

Jasper: ¿Quién esta enamorado mama?

Esme: Tu hermana

Jasper: ¿Bella?

Esme: No Rosalie

Jasper: ¿De Emmett?

Esme: Si hijo

(Jasper empieza a reír ruidosamente)

Carlisle: ¿Nos podrías explicar el porque de tu risa?

Jasper: Por el chiste que acaba de decir mama

Esme: Yo no eh dicho ningún chiste Jasper

Jasper: ¡Claro que si! Me acabas de decir que Rosalie esta *enamorada* y eso tiene que ser una completa broma

Carlisle: Déjame decirte Jasper, que no es una broma, tú hermana esta enamorada y no entiendo porque no lo crees

Jasper: ¿Cómo que por que? Papa, es Rosalie, la conocemos ella no puede enamorarse, para ella el compromiso es una maldición, que prefiere tener una relación de *momento*.

Esme: No entiendo porque tienes ese concepto de Rosalie, habrá tenido sus malas experiencias en el amor, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda enamorarse de una persona

(Llega Rosalie silenciosamente a la sala y escucha de que hablan)

Rosalie: ¿Quién no puede enamorarse de una persona mama?

Jasper: ¡TÚ!

Rosalie: ¿Yo?

Jasper: ¡S tu!

Rosalie: ¿De que hablas Jasper?

Jasper: ¡Tú no puedes estar enamorad de Emmett!

Rosalie: ¿Perdón? ¿Y por que no? ¡Y no me vengas con el cuento de que es porque tengo 19 años!

Jasper: ¡Porque eres Rosalie!

Rosalie: ¡Obvio soy Rosalie idiota! ¿Y que tiene que sea Rosalie eh?

Carlisle: ¡Rosalie, Jasper basta los dos!

Jasper: Que te conozco, tú no te enamoras de nadie

Rosalie: Déjame decirte hermanito, que si me puedo enamorar. ¡Y si! Si amo a Emmett, aunque no me creas.

(Se sale Rosalie de la sala y Esme la sigue)

(En el jardín)

Esme: ¡Rosalie hija, espera!

Rosalie: ¿Que?

Esme: No te enojes, ya sabes como es tu hermano

Rosalie: ¡Por eso me enojo mama! ¡Porque es mi hermano! Se supone que debería conocerme y no tratarme así

Esme: Pero entiéndelo Rosalie, esta sorprendido, solo es eso

Rosalie: Como sea mama, ya me voy porque tengo una cita

Esme: ¿Con Emmett?

Rosalie: Si mama, me invito a comer

Esme: Esta bien, me lo saludas, suerte.

(Se va Rosalie y Esme ingresa a la sala donde se encuentra con Jasper)

Esme: No debiste tratar así a tu hermana

Jasper: Lo siento, yo solo dije lo que pensaba

Esme: A veces es mejor quedarse callado y guardarse uno sus pensamientos

Jasper: Lo pensare la próxima vez que quiera dar mi opinión

Esme: Esta bien, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la cocina por helado?

Jasper: Ok mama

(Se retiran de la sala y se van a la cocina)

(En un restaurante)

(Llega Rosalie y abraza por detrás a Emmett)

Emmett: ¿Rosalie?

Rosalie: ¡Obvio! ¿Quién seria sino?

Emmett: No nadie, tienes razón, siéntate

Rosalie: (Sentándose) Gracias, por cierto, te mando saludos mi mama

Emmett: ¡Ah doña Esme! Dile que yo también le mando saludos

Rosalie: Esta bien, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día amor?

Emmett: Bien gracias, ¿y el tuyo?

Rosalie: No me puedo quejar

Emmett: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te sucedió algo?

Rosalie: Discutí con mi hermano, con Jasper

Emmett: ¿Yeso?

Rosalie: Lo que pasa es que Jasper no cree que yo pueda estar enamorada de ti

Emmett: ¿Y lo estas Rosalie?

Rosalie: ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? ¡Claro que lo estoy!

Emmett: ¡Tranquila! ¡Solo era una pregunta!

Rosalie: ¿De verdad no crees que te ame? ¡Seria capaz de casarme contigo!

Emmett: Rosalie, tú te conoces mejor que nadie, sabes que eso no es verdad

Rosalie: A ver Emmett, ¿Por qué lo dices?

Emmett: Porque se que tu jamás te casarías con alguien que no estuviera a tu nivel

Rosalie: ¿A mi nivel? Emmett tu eres una persona maravillosa, que tu trabajo consista en tocar la guitarra no tiene nada de malo.

Emmett: ¿Estas segura Rosalie?

Rosalie: Completamente segura

Emmett: Yo también te amo

Rosalie: Ay Emmett lose

Emmett: ¿Tan segura estas?

Rosalie: Si Emmett, se que amas y yo también te amo

Emmett: Esta bien, mejor comamos para que pueda llevarte a tu casa a tiempo

Rosalie: Esta bien amor

(En el jardín de la casa Cullen)

Bella: ¿Y mama?

Jacob: En su recamara yo creo

Bella: No lo creo, esta el coche de Jasper

Carlisle: ¿Ya encontraste a tu mama Bella?

Jacob: No pero Bella cree que esta con Jasper

Bella: Y Jacob cree que esta en su cuarto

Carlisle: Y yo creo que mejor pasemos a la cocina, seguramente ahí están tu mama y tu hermano Bella

(Entran en la casa)

(En la cocina)

Jasper: Yo digo que mejor…

Bella: ¡Aquí están!

Esme: ¡Que susto! ¡Hija, que gusto verte!

Bella: Gracias ma, y ¿de que hablaban?

Jasper: Del supuesto amor que nuestra hermanita siente por Emmett

Bella: ¿Otra vez con eso Jasper?

Jacob: Ya nos quedo claro que Rosalie de verdad ama a Emmett

Jasper: Yo hasta que no vea boda no creo nada

Carlisle: Yo opino lo mismo que Jasper

Esme: ¡A ver ya! Dejen de comentar la vida amorosa de Rosalie y mejor ayúdenme a cocinar

Jasper: Pero mama…

Esme: ¡A cocinar dije! Claro, si es que quieren comer

Jasper, Bella, Jacob y Carlisle: Esta bien, te ayudamos

(En el jardín de la casa Cullen)

Emmett: Bueno, ya estas en tu casa, sana y salva

Rosalie: Gracias, la verdad la comida estuvo buenísima y me la pase muy bien contigo

Emmett: (Agarrándola de la cintura) A mi me pasa lo mismo, te amo

Rosalie: Yo también te amo

(Están por besarse cuando…)

Carlisle: ¡Hola Rosalie!

Rosalie: Papa…em…yo…esto

Carlisle: Tranquila, creo que vi todo

Emmett: Lo lamento mucho señor, yo solo venia a dejar a Rosalie a su casa

Carlisle: Ya Roberto, no te preocupes, eso es normal de hacer en una pareja, ¿sino como crees que tuve tres hijos?

Rosalie: ¡Papa! ¡Demasiada información!

Carlisle: Jajaja ok, ya mejor pasen al comedor y acompáñenos, ya están tus hermanos Rosalie y Jacob

Rosalie: ¡Asshh Jacob!

Carlisle: Rosalie…

Emmett: Me encantaría señor, pero tengo un compromiso con mi familia, en otra ocasión será, hasta luego Rosalie

Rosalie: Si, claro, te cuidas y no olvides que te amo

(Se va Emmett)

Bella: *Y no olvides que te amo* que cursi hermanita

Rosalie: ¡Cállate mensa!

Carlisle: Niñas ¡ya!

Bella y Rosalie: Si papa

Carlisle: Métanse a la casa, y directito al comedor

(En el comedor)

Jasper: Pero mama…

Carlisle: Llegaron las dos princesas de la casa

Jacob: ¿Bella y quien mas?

Rosalie: Jajaja muy gracioso, perro sarnoso

Esme: ¡Rosalie Cullen Hale!

Rosalie: ¿Y ahora que hice?

Esme: Deja de insultar a Jacob, sabes que es como de la familia

Rosalie: Pero no lo es, de la familia Bella e incluso Jasper

Jasper: ¿Sigues ardida por lo de esta mañana hermanita?

Rosalie: ¡Eres un tonto insensible!

Bella: Que bonitos hermanos tengo eh

Esme: ¡Los tres se callan y se calman! ¡Y a comer!

Rosalie, Bella y Jasper: Si mama

Carlisle: Que sea la ultima vez que se pelan así de feo entre ustedes, porque la próxima vez los voy a mandar a cada uno a un país distinto

Rosalie: ¡Londres!

Bella: ¡Brasil!

Jasper: ¡Texas!

Esme: Son todo una cajita de sorpresa los tres

Carlisle: Pero son nuestros hijos y así los amamos

Rosalie, Bella y Jasper: Y nosotros a ustedes

Jacob: Aww que lindos

Todos: ¡Jacob!

Jacob: Esta bien, me callo

Bueno aquí les traigo una nueva adaptación de una historia de intrigas, mentiras y amor, mucho amor. Espero estén conmigo hasta el final de esta historia y podamos estarnos escribiendo en cada capitulo, de una vez aclarare que por mas que tarde en actualizar no abandonare la historia, y por ultimo no meteré tanto texto en los capítulos pero les daré a conocer lo que hace cada personaje por medio de acotaciones y pondré el nombre del personaje que diga el dialogo. Sin mas me despido y hasta la proximaaa.

Besos BellitaVentura :*


End file.
